mermaids_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
June
June is a mermaid and sister to Diana and Venus, daughter to an un-named merman. June was one of the first among the trio to arrive on shore due to her lust for experiencing life on land. Biography June is the youngest of her two sisters Diana and Venus. In 2000 she relocated from her life as a mermaid below the sea, to live as a mortal on land. Her father disapproved of her choice to do this. Ever since, June lived as a human on a small boat in the harbor in Cape Cod, Massachusetts. June is first seen at a Blue Stone Aquarium, helping Daryl give a seal a shot. The seal seems to act hostile towards Daryl when he attempts to give him the shot, but when June does it, the seal is calmer, showing that June has a special connection with the seal. Then, Randy, June's crush, shows up and a nervous June accidentally steps in a bucket of fish, and falls in an attempt to get her foot out of the bucket. Then, Randy's fiance, Cynthia Platt arrives and kisses Randy. Things then become awkward for June and she is disappointed as well. Later that night, June is at Cynthia's father's grand opening for the newly built aquarium. June stands by a smaller fish tank and nine yellow fish all stop and look at June as she looks at them. Then, they quickly swim off, frightened by Cynthia's screeching laugh. As Randy, Cynthia and her father talk, June stands by and watches Randy and Cynthia in jealousy. Daryl comes up next to June and tells her to give it up because Randy and Cynthia are too much in love and that she can't compete with beauty. After the announcer announced Jason Platt's new aquarium, June hands her margarita to Daryl and storms off. June walks to another part of the aquarium where there is a dolphin. She sits on a rock and talks to him. Randy shows up and June and him begin to talk. He escorts her back to the party. As the stands up on the rock, she loses balance and falls in the water below, thus, activating her true form as a mermaid. A young boy is watching from the tank below and can see June's legs transform into a blue tail. He is fascinated by the transformation. Randy offers to help June out of the water, but she denies. Cynthia shows up and while Randy is distracted by her, June ducks underwater and swims off. Randy then falls in the tank. Later, June arrives to her houseboat where Randy shows up on his boat to check on June. A blue fin splashes up out of the water and only Randy notices it. He asks June if she has a flashlight, so she goes in her boat to check. In June's boat, Venus pops up from the portal of June's glass-bottom boat. She tells June to get rid of Randy then meet her under the boat. June goes back on the porch and tells Randy that she can't find a flashlight and to go check out the bay on his patrol boat. He gets on his boat and drives off. June then goes to the portal, takes off her dress, gets in the water, and the three mermaid sisters swim to a rock, where they tell June of her father's death. Diana formulates a plan on getting revenge on John Mallick, the guy who killed their father. June and her sisters visit Mallick's warehouse and see that he has over-exceeded his quota. June then involves her crush Randy, in an attempt to legally punish Mallick. Mallick however cleared out the warehouse, before Randy got there. When using her birthright, June saw Randy in trouble, and swam to his rescue. After June saw the newspaper article about her father in Mallick's hand, she and her sister confronted Mallick. Mallick however had learned about mermaids and made a wish for them to get him treasure. After they bring him the gold, however, Mallick reveals that he wants to use the three sisters as the main attractions in a theme park. But his plans are ruined when the police arrive at his warehouse, following Randy's tip-off. When the police check the freezer, the merman's tail has transformed back into legs as the freezer is dry. They arrest Mallick on suspicion of murder, despite his protests that the three women are mermaids and the body is a merman. Personality June is very independent, strong, noble, and bold but very awkward and ganky at times, especially when she's near her crush, Randy. Although June does not support fighting or violence, she'll stop at nothing to protect the ones she loves. When June is first introduced she's very loving and whimsical. She has both inner and outer beauty but in the eyes of Randy she is just a adorable, awkward young woman. June is in love with the idea of love. She believes that everyone has a soulmate and everyone deserves love at some time in their life. June is a mermaid and she seems to enjoy being one very much but at times sees it as a curse. Powers and abilities As a mermaid, June possesses all of the basic abilities that they have that includes breathing underwater, transforming from human to mermaid via water, and wielding the power of her Object of Power. Aside from the basic powers, she has displayed the following: *Sonic Scream *Sea Creature Communication *Transformation *Underwater Breathing Object of Power June's object of power is a mirror which allows her to look into the future. She has only used the mirror once in an attempt to find Venus' Tiara but instead the mirror shows Randy sinking to the bottom of the ocean after being knocked out into the water by some loose rigging on Mallick's boat. June stated that the mirror show's what it wants. Trivia *June, just like her sisters, was named after, or name derived from a deity. It was possible that June's name came from the name of the wife of Jupiter, Juno. *June stated that her father disowned her. *She's 17. Gallery File:June-aquarium.jpg File:June swim.jpg File:June and fish.png File:Juen.jpg File:Juneandrandy.jpg File:June.jpg File:June Talking to Seal.png File:49659486.png File:Trident.jpg File:Mermaids-14.jpg File:Mermaids-15.jpg File:Mermaids-21.jpg File:7b60f8e7d9b2e3f073b5bc2a7cb140ad.jpg File:June's Tail.png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Mermaids